Amor Por acidente
by suuhchanS2
Summary: Gina não havia planejado se apaixonar. Talvez nada tivesse acontecido, se ela não houvesse aceitado o convite para acompanhar Draco Malfoy em uma viagem por um mundo diferente, glamouroso e com um estilo de vida sofisticado. Sera que levará apenas lembranças dessa maravilhosa viagem?
1. Chapter 1

***** Olaa galerinha linda, depois de anos, anos e mais anos estou voltando a escrever. Finalmente . Essa fic é para maiores de 18 anos então já sabe, vamos ter coisas picantes por ae :p

Deixem seus reviews para eu saber se estão gostando! BJUUUU~

Amor Por Acidente

\- 1 -

Chovia muito naquele dia. Gina Wesley ajustou o pesado casaco ao redor do corpo, arrependida por não haver escolhido algo mais impermeável para sair de casa. Estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés, executando o agonizante ritual de olhar para o relógio a cada minuto, temendo perder o voo. Para completar seu desespero o ônibus a deixou muito longe do terminal de embarque. Seu único consolo era estar longe daquele clima horroroso de Londres. Claro que não encontraria um ambiente quente e ensolarado como o dos trópicos, mas ainda assim estaria longe do céu triste e chuvoso de Londres.

Parecia difícil precisar começar a gostar de viajar nas férias. Quando criança, jamais gostara muito, com todos os seus irmãos férias era sempre uma confusão.

Aquilo não parecia magoa-la. Sempre amou sua família bagunçada e extremamente lotada. Seus pais já haviam falecido e a marca daquela vida bagunçada e feliz a fazia muita falta.

Flagrou-se sorrindo, ao descer da calçada para atravessar a ultima rua que a separava do terminal de embarque do aeroporto. Porém o que se seguiu foi uma confusa sequencia de eventos.

Teria sido o asfalto molhado? Havia se distraído a ponto de não olhar para onde ia? Ou o motorista estava tão sem visão quanto ela devido à chuva?

Mesmo tendo desviado no ultimo instante, a lateral do carro chocou-se contra a perna de Gina.

Ao cair no chão sentindo-se momentaneamente imobilizada, tudo em que ela conseguiu pensar foi na viagem de férias que iria perder. Passara três meses sonhando com aquilo, e era difícil aceitar que o destino lhe pregou uma peça tão cruel.

\- Já chamei a ambulância do carro – disse uma voz masculina próxima á cabeça dela, levando- a erguer o rosto lentamente - O socorro chegará a alguns minutos.

Gina o olhou atentamente. Ele tinha cabelos loiros quase prateados, que mesmo caídos pela testa por causa da chuva pareciam ser macios e convidativos. Aquele rosto de traços marcantes trazia uma expressão decidida. Era o homem mais bonito e charmoso que Gina já vira até então. Aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis lembravam um oceano paradisíaco.

\- É segurança do Aeroporto? – perguntou ela, observando os lábios dele se curvarem em um breve sorriso.

\- Eu pareço ser? – indagou

Sua voz era agradável.

Foi então que ouviu o som agudo e frenético da sirene da ambulância cada vez mais próxima.

\- Espero que parem a tempo... – disse ela, mesmo tendo seu senso de humor esmaecido.

O atraente desconhecido continuava curvado sobre Gina. Como pode confundir ele com um segurança? – perguntou-se. Aquele terno cinza-escuro parecia ser caríssimo, e ele falou algo sobre ligar do carro, e não radio como seria de se esperar de um funcionário do lugar.

Logo distinguiu vozes que se aproximaram depressa. Mãos Hábeis e delicadas examinaram sua perna, e em seguida tudo se acelerou, parecia cena de filme entrecortada.

Analgésicos foram ministrados e, instante depois, Gina foi transportada para dentro da ambulância.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrava-se em um pequeno quarto, pintado de branco. Estava deitada sobre uma cama estreita. Havia um medico curvado sobre ela.

-Sou o . Lembra-se de como chegou aqui?

-Fui atropelada- respondeu Gina, com um sorriso desanimado, lembrando de que deveria estar em outro país aquela altura.

\- Você sofreu uma fratura na perna – informou o medico. – e ganhou alguns hematomas que vão parecer muito piores do que realmente são. Creio que nem preciso dizer que teve sorte em não ter sido pior.

\- Para ser sincera, eu teria mais sorte ainda se isso não tivesse acontecido. – Declarou Gina.

O medico pareceu surpreso, antes de sorrir educadamente e responder.

\- Claro que sim. – olhou o relógio – mas, infelizmente, essas coisas acontecem. Ficará aqui por 2 semanas, durante a reconstrução óssea. A enfermeira ira te auxiliar, mais tarde eu volto para examina-la.

Assim que o medico saiu, a enfermeira mostrou toda a facilidade do quarto.

-Há um visitante te esperando?

\- Quem sabe que estou aqui?

A enfermeira sorriu com malicia, o que deixou Gina ainda mais curiosa.

\- Na verdade, pensei que fosse seu namorado. Ele seguiu a ambulância de carro e não saiu da sala de espera nem por um minuto.

Se a enfermeira não tivesse saído do quarto iria responder muitas perguntas. Mais Gina não teve tempo para pensar. Logo o visitante entrou no quarto.

Era o mesmo homem que a ajudou no estacionamento do aeroporto.

Enquanto o observava fechar a porta atrás de si, Gina sentiu uma estranha onda de satisfação. No mesmo instante, certo acanhamento, e teve de se esforçar para voltar ao normal.

Era uma mulher adulta, e não mais uma criança tímida, nem uma adolescente sem a menor experiência sobre o sexo oposto. Ela observou cada movimento dele, até que ele colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se de frente para ela, começando a falar num tom cativante:

-Creio que não fomos apresentados desde a ultima vez. Mas primeiro como esta se sentindo?

Ele devia ter se secado, ou a roupa secou naturalmente, durante a espera. Seu cabelo era mesmo loiro prateado, parecia ter brilho próprio.

\- Estou Bem – respondeu Gina – sinto que meus movimentos estão bastante limitados, mais irei me acostumar por bem ou por mal.

\- Menos mal. De qualquer forma, sou Draco Malfoy – declarou ele, estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Ao toca-lo, Gina sentiu como se uma pequena descarga elétrica percorresse seu corpo, levando a recolher o braço para baixo do lençol assim que teve a chance. Como era possível um homem conseguir afeta-la tanto.

Ginevra Wesley – murmurou ela , corando levemente – Só Gina. A enfermeira disse que esta aqui desde o atropelamento. Não precisava se incomodar tanto.

\- Oh, Sim, precisava. Foi meu motorista que a atropelou. Acredito que ele não a enxergou a tempo. Quando a viu saindo da calçada, por entre os carros estacionados, ele bem que tentou frear mas... O resto você já sabe.

Draco a olhava com tanta intensidade que Gina não sentiu vontade de interrompe-lo. Poderia ouvi-lo o dia todo sem se cansar.

\- Deveria ter usado a faixa de pedestre. – confessou com franqueza – Estava atrasada e, graças a pressa, não consegui nem mesmo chegar ao terminal de passageiros. Por falar nisso sabe o que houve com minha mala?

\- Antes de sair eu recolhi suas coisas e esta com a enfermeira. Você estava indo viajar não é? Para onde ia?

-Madri, depois Barcelona e mais algumas cidades da Espanha.

Em condições normais Gina era muito contida e controlada. Mas, naquele instante, pareceu impossível evitar que algumas lagrimas se acumularem em seus olhos.

-Sinto muito – disse Draco, deixando ela ainda mais embaraçada ao retirar um lenço do bolso e oferecer a ela. – Não faço ideia do que acontece em uma situação como esta. Mai tenho certeza de que há alguma indenização para compensar o que ocorreu. Já reservei este quarto para você, e vou me assegurar de que lhe seja ressarcido qualquer prejuízo monetário que tenha sofrido, ou que venha a ocorrer, por causa deste acidente.

-Você reservou este quarto? – indagou ela

\- Sua estadia sera por atendimento particular

-Mas isso não era necessário...

Olhando ao redor Gina percebeu que era mesmo estranho que estivesse sozinha em um quarto com tantas comodidades.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer – declarou ele.

-Bem, é mais do que o suficiente – respondeu Gina. – Eu jamais poderia aceitar indenização por um acidente que aconteceu, em parte, por minha própria culpa. A responsabilidade não foi sua, e sim daquele diluvio.

-Mesmo assim, insisto em ajudar. – Respondeu Draco parecendo mais perplexo do que zangado.

-Não quero receber nenhum dinheiro de você.

\- E as suas férias? E a Viagem?

\- Era mesmo muito bom para ser verdade – disse ela ,suspirando. – Ganhei aquele pacote turístico, sabe? Respondi a um concurso e venci. A viagem era o premio máximo. Como pode ver não implica a nenhuma perda financeira para mim.

\- Ganhou? – perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

Aquele comentário a deixou na defensiva.

\- Posso muito bem pagar por uma viagem, mais já que ganhei, decidi me divertir.

Ao olha-lo com mais atenção, Gina percebeu que as roupas, o relógio e os sapatos se tratava de alguém com um bom poder aquisitivo.

\- O que é uma boa razão para... – continuou Draco a insistir.

\- Não há a menor chance de que eu aceite o seu dinheiro! Sei que errei e que descuidada naquela travessia. Minha consciência jamais ficaria em paz se eu aceitasse uma indenização por isso.

-Mas posso ajuda-la sem problemas. Acabarei encontrando uma maneira de pagar o prejuízo.

-Não

-Você é sempre tão teimosa assim? –Perguntou Draco, demonstrando impaciência – Devo admitir que é uma experiência nova para mim tentar gastar meu dinheiro, e ele voltar diretamente para o meu bolso, com complexo de rejeição.

Enquanto falava , ele sorriu, observando-a com curiosidade. Todo aquele charme estava levando Gina a sentir uma leve tontura. Jamais conhecera alguém como Draco Malfoy.

\- Você trabalha? – indagou Malfoy curioso. – Pagam bem o suficiente para que possa ter outra oportunidade de viajar em breve? Quando foi a ultima vez que saiu de férias?

\- Posso até ser teimosa, mais não sou bisbilhoteira.

\- Todo o mundo é um pouco curioso... – justificou Malfoy, recostando na cadeira e entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça.

A expressão dele mostrava divertimento e interesse sincero, mas aquele sorriso maravilhoso tinha o poder de fazê-la perder o folego.

-É mesmo? Em que mundo estranho você vice - em que todos se intrometem na vida uns dos outros e aceitam dinheiro de qualquer um, não se importando a origem nem o questionando o motivo?

Draco parecia mais interessado e curioso a cada instante. Aquela expressão de divertimento começou a deixa-a impaciente. Sentiu o rosto corar, se vendo como uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

-Espero que não esteja rindo de mim- disse , por fim.

-Rindo de você? – indagou – Rir de alguém tão inocente e admirável? De jeito nenhum!

Sim, ele estava rindo de sua aparente ingenuidade com relação a valores, concluiu Gina. Com certeza, viviam em mundos diferentes.

-Bom, em reposta a sua pergunta, é claro que tenho um emprego... E sim, creio que poderia arcar com outra viagem daqui a algum tempo. Nunca viajei para fora do país, muito menos em férias. Só morei algum tempo na Escócia com meus pais...

-Nunca viajou de férias? – indagou Draco incrédulo

-Não. É algo tão raro assim?

-Falando em linhas gerais, sim, é muito raro.

Naquele momento o olhar de Draco era como de um cientista descobrindo uma forma de vida julgada extinta. A sensação que aquilo provocou em Gina foi tão estranha que sentiu uma indefinível forma de explicar.

Minha família é muito grande viajar de férias para fora dos pais é algo muito complicado. Somos 7 irmãos.

\- Sete?

\- Sim, mais meus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas e muito felizes. – afirmou ela, na defensiva.

\- E agora na sua primeira oportunidade de sair dos pais a levou diretamente para um hospital. – constatou Draco.

O que mais impressionou Gina foi a habilidade que ele demonstrou em mudar de assunto e desarma-la por completo.

\- Acho que o destino esta tentando me dizer algo – completou ela, sorrindo.

Do lado de fora, a noite já havia começado. Através da janela, era possível ver o céu escurecendo, sem nenhuma estrela ainda visível. A luz fluorescente do quarto ressaltava os traços bem marcados do rosto de Draco e fazia seus olhos cintilarem de modo misterioso.

Só então, Gina deu-se conta de que não havia se olhado no espelho desde o acidente. Poderia estar com hematomas no rosto, ou com cabelos desarrumados, e nem saber disso...

Por um momento, foi invadida por uma onda de embaraço. Ficar com essa duvida diante de alguém tão atraente era como se encontrar com seu ídolo do cinema e só então notar que esqueceu da maquiagem.

\- onde você trabalha? Perguntou ele.

\- Esta mesmo interessado? Não precisa sentir-se obrigado a me fazer companhia por educação.

-Teimosa e argumentadora- declarou Draco, sorrindo de maneira provocante.

-Não sou nem uma coisa nem outra. Só não quero que se sinta preso a esta situação, por que seu motorista me atropelou.

-Nunca faço nada que não queira, e com certeza não demonstro interesso por alguém, se não há um desejo sincero em mim.

Se é assim, tudo bem. Trabalho em uma casa especializada em botânica. Chamada estufa Potter.

Lembrou-se de ligar para o Harry, seu patrão, e contar o que havia ocorrido. Tinha certeza de que ele ficaria tão desapontado com o acidente do que ela própria.

\- E onde você trabalha?

\- Em uma firma de publicidade. A Malfoy Black

-Que interessante – Gina sorriu com educação. –E o que você faz lá?

\- Esta mesmo interessada? Não precisa se sentir obrigada a perguntar isso por educação – revidou Draco, imitando ela de forma engraçada, enquanto a observada corar. – Sabia que você fica muito mais charmosa quanto esta assim, corada?

O flerte a desarmou por completo. Não estava acostumada por esse tipo de comentário vindo de um homem. Além do mais, Draco era da área de propaganda, a indústria do brilho e da ilusão, ao passo que ela vivia apenas para as plantas e para a rotina que criara em torno de si mesma.

\- Sou dono da empresa – continuou Draco. – Meu pai a fundou, fez algum sucesso e então a afundou por completo, cometendo uma serie de erros administrativos. Desde a morte dele venho tentando reconstruir tudo. Acho que tenho me saído bem.

O sorriso dele era devastador.

\- Que bom. – foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu pensar como resposta.

-Acha mesmo? Creio que não ficou impressionada.

\- E o que deveria ter me impressionado?

-Eu, por exemplo – declarou Draco. Fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Gina concluiu que aquela demonstração de interesse era sincera, mas nem um pouco pessoal. Parecia apenas curiosidade a respeito de uma pessoa de outro circulo social, com o qual ele não estava acostumado a conviver.

Não havia a intenção de um flerte real. Todo aquele charme deveria ser algo tão natural para Draco quanto respirar. Será que ele teria a noção do efeito que exercia sobre as mulheres? Com certeza sim.

\- Sempre me impressiono quando as pessoas con seguem alcançar seus objetivos-afirmou Gina, com um ar calculadamente indiferente. - Meu chefe, Harry, abriu sua primeira loja apenas com um empréstimo bancário, e muita vontade de trabalhar. E conseguiu um tremendo sucesso, pois hoje a rede das Estufas Potter cobre boa parte do país. Por outro lado, o que mais me impressiona é o que as pessoas realmente são, e não o que alcançam na vida.

\- É mesmo?

\- Pode-se ter um belo carro, uma grande casa e dinheiro para viajar com conforto - continuou ela-, mas se não se tratar de uma pessoa boa, sincera e honesta, o resto perde o sentido, não concorda?

\- E dinheiro não é importante para _você?_

Ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas, mais uma vez Gina teve a impressão de estar sendo observada com curio sidade, e não com interesse ou algum tipo de atração mais forte. Em lugar de se sentir aliviada, uma ponta de frustração começou a pesar em seu peito.

\- Só preciso do suficiente para continuar minha vida. Ganho bem mais do que isso em meu trabalho.

\- Não tem a pretensão de ganhar mais?

\- Não. Suponho que o mesmo não ocorre com você? - perguntou a ele.

\- Pelo contrário, também acho que não preciso de mais dinheiro — respondeu Draco, com ar pensativo, como se jamais houvesse parado para ponderar sobre aquela questão. — Já tenho mais do que o suficiente. O que me estimula é superar as marcas que estabeleci para mim mesmo. Mas, se me permite mudar de as sunto, quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

Gina se surpreendeu, sentindo-se frustrada por não poder continuar a ouvi-lo. Sem perceber, fora ficando boquiaberta enquanto o ouvia falar. Só lhe restava torcer para que o brilho em seu olhar não fosse muito denunciador.

\- Ficarei aqui por cerca de duas semanas. Com sorte, até menos. Eu preferiria me recuperar em casa.

\- E existe alguém que possa cuidar de você? Talvez seu namorado?

A expressão perscrutadora daqueles olhos azuis a deixou inquieta.

\- Oh, não - respondeu Gina, tentando parecer ca sual. — Não no momento.

A impressão que tentara demonstrar era a de que estava vivendo uma pausa entre um suposto romance que acabara de terminar e outro que viria a seguir. Aquilo estava tão distante da verdade que ela mesma quase riu ao se ouvir.

Dino, seu último namorado, trabalhava em uma empresa do ramo automobilístico. Ele queria se casar, ter uma casa térrea, sonhava com filhos, e pensava em fazer churrasco todos os finais de semana.

Abalada diante de tal proposta, Gina terminou o namoro. Nem ela mesma sabia ao certo o motivo que a levara àquilo. Tudo o que sempre desejou foi a estabilidade, e isso chegou a ser oferecido por Dino. Só não conseguira se imaginar vivendo na mesma casa que ele. Dois anos haviam se passado desde então, e ela ainda permanecia sozinha.

\- Meus amigos moram perto de casa e poderão me ajudar, caso eu precise. Mas tenho certeza de que posso me arranjar sozinha.

\- E mesmo?

\- Claro que sim - afirmou ela, surpresa com a dúvida no olhar dele. - Sempre me cuidei sozinha.

-Imagino que sim - murmurou Draco, pensativo. - De qualquer forma, isso me parece bastante triste.

Dizendo isso, levantou-se e vestiu o paletó, que havia deixado sobre o encosto da cadeira.

\- Não sinta pena de mim - retorquiu ela, em um tom mais amargo do que desejara demonstrar. - E apenas um fato da vida: uma pessoa tem de aprender a se manter com seus próprios pés.

-Acredita realmente nisso ou este é seu prêmio de consolação por uma vida solitária?

Gina ficou séria e desviou o olhar em direção à janela, sentindo um calor aquecer sua face.

\- Não que isso me diga respeito, é claro - conti nuou Draco, em um tom de voz mais gentil.

Ele prosseguiu, voltando a falar sobre o quanto sen tia pelo acidente, e insistiu novamente para que ela aceitasse a indenização. Entregou-lhe um cartão com vários telefones para que pudesse localizá-lo, se fosse preciso, tanto no carro como no escritório ou em casa. Lá constava o nome da empresa, o dele, diversos nú meros de telefone e um logotipo que não dava a menor ideia do que poderia significar, mas que mesmo assim era lindo.

Exatamente como Draco. Um lindo e misterioso des conhecido fora de seu alcance.

\- Me Ligue, caso venha a mudar de ideia sobre a indenização. Estou mais do que disposto a lhe pagar - disse ele, erguendo a mão em um gesto que a dis suadiu de interrompê-lo. - Dinheiro pode não signi ficar nada para você, mas, depois de tudo isso, seria ótimo que passasse férias em algum lugar, com as des pesas correndo por minha conta.

\- Sei, sei... - respondeu ela, colocando o cartão sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira.

\- Parece que não tem a menor intenção de avaliar minha oferta - constatou ele.

\- Acertou.

Ao ouvi-la confirmar a suposição, Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, inconformado. Virando-se, ca minhou até a porta.

\- Estarei fora do país nos próximos dez ou quinze dias, senão viria visitá-la com frequência. E não venha me dizer que isso não seria necessário, senão vou até aí e torço seu pescoço — brincou Draco.

\- Acho que eu não conseguiria sobreviver a um pescoço torcido e a uma perna quebrada ao mesmo tempo — respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

Estivera na companhia dele por pouco mais de meia hora, mas ao vê-lo com a mão na maçaneta da porta, prestes a sair, sentiu uma inexplicável sensação de solidão. Foi algo tão surpreendente que a desorientou por um momento.

Não era possível que estivesse desejando que ele ficasse. Não fazia sentido. Sabia que se tratava de uma mera visita de cortesia, feita por uma pessoa com a consciência pesada. Mesmo assim, compartilhara com ele algumas confidencias sobre sua infância e sobre fatos que nem mesmo seus amigos mais próximos sabiam. Teve a impressão de que uma parte de si mes ma seguia junto com Draco.

-Adeus, Gina Wesley. É uma mulher inesquecível.

-Adeus, Draco Malfoy - respondeu ela, sem conseguir pensar em um comentário que pudesse adi cionar à despedida, como fizera ele.

Depois de vê-lo fechar a porta, imaginou-o partindo e chamando a atenção de todas mulheres do hospital, com aquela beleza máscula e irresistível.

Concluiu que estava sentindo mais a falta de uma presença masculina do que imaginara. Jamais perce bera aquilo até então, pois julgara que sua vida estava completa. Tinha um apartamento modesto, mas con fortável, que comprara com o que recebera do seguro da morte de seus pais. Também conseguira comprar um carro popular, guardando o dinheiro das horas ex tras que fizera no trabalho anterior ao da estufa.

Cultivara um círculo estável de amizade. Jamais se considerara uma pessoa solitária. Mas quem poderia dizer ao certo? Talvez fosse e nem o soubesse.

No momento, porém, só o que tinha a fazer era chamar a enfermeira e pedir mais analgésicos, pois a dor em sua perna estava chegando ao limite do suportável. Ao se virar, viu o cartão de Draco e guardou-o dentro da gaveta. Ali, ele estaria fora de vista e não lhe traria lembranças constantes daquele modelo de homem perfeito.

Depois de tomar os analgésicos, ligou para os amigos e contou sobre o acidente, mas sem despertar preocu pações. Recebeu votos de melhora e promessas de que em breve receberia visitas, flores e chocolates. Depois de falar com Harry, e descobrir que em seu primeiro dia de férias o trabalho já estava atrasado nas mãos dele, recostou-se e passou o restante da noite pensando em belos olhos azuis...

FIM DO CAPITULO 1

Próximo capitulo

"... Gina se sentou no mesmo instante, como se houvesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Fitou aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam tão brilhantes quanto o céu ilu minado pelo sol.

Draco estava apenas com um calção de banho, e trazia uma toalha jogada sobre o ombro.

Abalada pela visão daquele peito nu, musculoso e bronzeado, desviou o olhar. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, falou:

\- Sei disso. Estou usando um protetor solar adequado.

\- Muito previdente.

Draco estendeu a toalha ao lado da dela, e deitou-se de lado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou Gina, mantendo o rosto virado em outra direção e os olhos fe chados, por trás dos óculos escuros..."

***** Obrigada por ter lido este capitulo, lembre-se de deixar seus comentários para eu saber se estão gostando ou se devo mudar a trama da historia *****


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Por Acidente

Olá gente!

Mais um capitulo para vocês! Esse vai ser TOP!

Obrigada Grazy Moraes / ribasmylena / nascy pelo apoio!

Boa Leitura!

\- 2 -

Passaram-se mais de dois meses até que a perna de Gina voltasse a uma condição quase normal. Naquele meio tempo, Harry a confinara às tarefas que ele classificava como "repousantes".

Essa era a definição que ele dava para serviços bu rocráticos, como cuidar de papéis e dar telefonemas. Caixas e mais caixas de documentação precisavam ser ordenadas, mas Gina se sentia grata por pelo menos estar ocupada.

Era raro que se lembrasse das férias perdidas, mas quando isso acontecia, consolava-se por saber que em um ano ou dois iria se der ao luxo de viajar por conta própria.

Mas o mesmo não estava acontecendo em relação a Draco Malfoy. Algo parecia estar errado, pois já deveria haver se esquecido dele. No entanto, a imagem daquele rosto atraente continuava vivida em sua memória.

Não contara a ninguém sobre ele. Nem a Harry nem aos seus amigos. Tratava-o como um segredo pessoal. O instinto a avisara de que, se falasse nele, reforçaria aquelas teimosas lembranças.

De qualquer maneira, Draco jamais reapareceria em sua vida. Além do mais, qual seria o valor em despertar a curiosidade das pessoas sobre algo que se passara de uma forma tão rápida por sua vida?

Já estava mais do que convencida de tudo isso quan do, passados mais de três meses após o acidente, en controu uma carta dele em sua correspondência. O choque foi tão intenso que suas mãos ficaram úmidas de suor no mesmo instante.

Deduzira de quem era aquela caligrafia firme antes mesmo de abrir o envelope, que chegara sem remetente.

A mensagem era curta e ia direto ao assunto. Ele iria fazer um cruzeiro com alguns amigos e a estava convidando para ir junto. "É claro...", leu Gina, ao se sentar no sofá, "...que você nem irá pensar em recusar meu convite. Considere a aceitação como um ato de caridade de sua parte, para aliviar o peso da culpa na minha consciência, com relação ao acidente", e como observação final, ele completou: "Espero que já esteja novamente sobre seus próprios pés".

Claro que ela não tinha a menor intenção de aceitar tal convite. Mentalmente, começou a enumerar as ra zões pelas quais deveria recusar. Para começar, não era de seu feitio fazer algo daquela natureza, de forma impensada. Espontaneidade era algo saudável, mas passara muitos anos sendo puxada pela força inexo rável da impulsividade de seus pais, e deduzira que era mais seguro pensar bem antes de agir. Só assim se conquistava uma forma coerente de vida.

Mas então o rosto de Draco invadiu sua mente, como uma doce e desejável lembrança. Ao mesmo tempo, recordou-se da expressão de pesar naquela face más cula, ao saber que ela costumava se cuidar sozinha.

De repente, flagrou-se aceitando o convite de Draco.

Antes que tivesse tempo para se arrepender, ligou para o telefone citado na carta e falou com a secre tária pessoal dele, que já havia sido instruída para orientá-la sobre a viagem. Arremessando ao vento sua lista de prós e contras, deixou-se levar por algo mais forte do que o próprio bom senso. Só não sabia que força era aquela.

Entretanto, três semanas depois, estava pagando o preço por seu momento de impulsividade e fraqueza. Tornara-se tensa, sabendo que não conseguiria se di vertir com a viagem que estava por fazer.

O que a consolava era saber que haveria dezenas de pessoas a bordo, o que lhe daria oportunidade de escapar da companhia de Draco e de seus amigos, caso tudo desse errado. Ninguém acharia estranho, pois era comum se ouvir falar de mulheres solitárias viajando em cruzeiros tropicais.

Gina fechou os olhos quando o avião decolou em di reção a Barbados, onde deveria se encontrar com o grupo do cruzeiro, que talvez já estivesse em curso.

Dali, em diante só restava seguir as orientações da secretaria de Draco.

Em Barbados, fez a conexão de voo para St. Vincent. O cenário era tão espetacular que Gina até se esqueceu de que deveria estar nervosa. Maravilhou-se com a vista daquele lindo mar, azulado e brilhante, praias maravilhosas de areia clara, que reluziam sob o sol tropical.

Do lado de fora do aeroporto de St. Vincent, um táxi previamente pago a esperava, com uma placa de identificação. Tudo conforme informara a mesma eficiente secretária de Draco, que lhe entregara to das as passagens de ida e de volta, com as devidas instruções.

O motorista a saudou com gentileza e se encarregou da bagagem, após acomodá-la no banco traseiro do lu xuoso carro.

Mesmo tendo se trocado durante a conexão em Bar bados, e colocado uma blusa de seda e uma bermuda leve, Gina não se preparara para todo aquele calor. Por sorte o ar-condicionado do veículo era eficiente.

Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou ao moto rista, assim que este entrou no veículo.

Em direção à costa, na região sul. O hotel não fica muito longe daqui. É um lugar lindíssimo.

Ficando em silêncio durante todo o trajeto, Gina ob servou a paisagem sem conseguir relaxar. Estava an siosa demais. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de notar o brilho de todo aquele verde e a riqueza daquela ve getação. A vida nos trópicos era mesmo exuberante.

Mas o que iria dizer a Draco quando o encontras se? Não estava acostumada aos círculos sociais mais sofisticados. Com certeza, depois de algumas horas, deixaria de ser considerada novidade e o interesse que ele demonstrara quatro meses antes, no hospital, iria desaparecer.

O táxi a deixou na frente do hotel, onde um carre gador cuidou da bagagem. Várias pessoas passavam por ali no momento, todas em trajes caros e adequados ao clima, rindo muito e parecendo se divertir. A maio ria trazia máquinas fotográficas e filmadoras a tira colo. Estariam todos no cruzeiro? Seria aquela uma parada entre portos, ou o começo da viagem? Não havia como saber, a não ser seguindo em frente.

Avistou Draco ao lado do balcão da recepção e notou quando ele levantou-se depressa para vir recebê-la.

Estava sozinho, felizmente, e usava um traje espor tivo leve e muito elegante. Conforme o observava se aproximar, Gina não pôde deixar de notar os olhares femininos que ele atraía. Era como se nenhuma mulher conseguisse deixar de admirá-lo.

— Pensei que você fosse desistir na última hora — disse Draco, sorrindo com satisfação.

Estava certa de que ele não parecia tão alto no hos pital. Deveria ter um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, e sua pele estava mais bronzeada, contrastando com os olhos azuis.

— Acredito que sua perna já esteja completamente recuperada do acidente, não? — continuou ele, assim que trocaram um aperto de mãos.

Uma recepcionista entregou a chave para ela, e o carregador começou a conduzi-los até o quarto.

— Sim, já me recuperei — respondeu ela. — Muito obrigada por... isto. — Abriu os braços, indicando tudo que os cercava. — É muita gentileza de sua parte.

Draco a olhou intensamente e, para seu alívio, o carregador os interrompeu para mostrar o quarto.

— Tudo ocorreu bem na viagem para cá? — perguntou ele, curioso, assim que ficaram sozinhos.

Sim, obrigada. A viagem foi ótima.

Não precisa ser tão polida assim — disse Draco, com ar divertido.

Sinto muito. Exagerei?

Com certeza. Não a trouxe de tão longe para jogá-la aos tubarões. Fique tranquila.

Oh, sim. Mas acho que isso nem me ocorreu — respondeu Gina, aventurando-se a sorrir.

Assim está bem melhor — falou ele, sorrindo também. — Está aqui para se divertir. Foi por isso que veio, não foi?

Sim, claro.

Estou surpreso que tenha vindo, e não me importo em admitir. Depois do que me disse no hospital, sobre não aceitar nada de ninguém, pensei que fosse rejeitar a proposta de viajar em férias por minha conta.

Contendo a tentação de agradecer e de se descul par mais uma vez, Gina percebeu nas palavras dele algo que a deixou atônita. E se Draco estivesse con tando com sua recusa pelo convite? Seria possível que sua aceitação houvesse se tornado um imprevisto na vida dele?

Eu... aceitei em um impulso — admitiu, abaixan do o olhar.

Fico contente em ouvir isso. Deve estar cansada da viagem. Afinal, foram dois voos seguidos. Não pre cisa se preocupar em sair para jantar, se não quiser. O serviço de quarto é ótimo. Peça pelo telefone, e trarão tudo o que desejar. Recupere-se do cansaço, pois zar paremos amanhã cedo.

— Oh, sim. Sua secretária me passou o itinerário — respondeu Gina, abrindo a bolsa e começando a procurar o papel com movimentos quase frenéticos, ter minando por derrubar algumas coisas no chão.

Ambos se curvaram ao mesmo tempo para apanhar o que havia caído, e suas cabeças quase colidiram. Gina se afastou, enrubescida.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou ela, envergonhada, ao pegar o que ele havia recolhido.

Não precisa ficar nervosa — disse Draco, em um tom de voz gentil.

Não estou nervosa!

Claro que está — insistiu ele, parecendo surpreso por ela haver negado algo tão óbvio. — Está prestes a sair em uma viagem de férias em um iate, com um grupo de pessoas que não conhece e que jamais viu na vida. É natural que fique nervosa.

Confusa, Gina arregalou os olhos e o encarou.

Iate? Pensei que estaríamos em um cruzeiro!

Sim, um cruzeiro de iate — declarou ele, fran zindo o cenho ao observá-la. — Está tudo bem? Parece um pouco pálida...

Ouça. Vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Que tipo de via gem iremos fazer? Vamos ou não embarcar em um navio?

Navio? Do que está falando?

Em sua carta estava escrito que seria um cruzeiro, e tive a impressão de que...

De que estaríamos em um transatlântico? — com pletou ele, esboçando um sorriso. — Não. Creio que houve um mal-entendido. Não há nenhum navio. Até onde sei, não há muito sentido em tentar se afastar da multidão e cercar-se de uma multidão diferente, no meio do oceano, sem ter como sair dali. Na verdade, acho que nada poderia ser pior do que isso concorda?

"Não!", pensou Gina, desejando poder dizer isso em voz alta. Nada poderia ser pior do que a perspectiva de estar em um iate com um grupo de estranhos, todos amigos entre si, menos ela.

Jamais deveria ter vindo. Se eu soubesse disso antes...

Ora. Não seja covarde.

Realmente não creio que possa ficar. Foi um en gano. Não é culpa sua. Eu é que deveria ter pergun tado, mas não me ocorreu algo assim. Sinto muito, mas é isso.

Não seja tola.

Não estou sendo tola! — esbravejou ela.

Olhe para mim. Agora responda: pareço o tipo de pessoa que é inconsequente a ponto de convidá-la para sair do país, colocá-la em uma situação difícil e observá-la sofrer, enquanto afio meu gancho e dou ri sadas, bebendo rum em um caneco?

Não, não. Sei que não é nada disso, mas não consigo me imaginar nesse iate. Iria me sentir uma intrusa entre você e seus amigos.

Que tolice. Intrusa por quê?— perguntou Draco, caminhando até a janela e abrindo a cortina.

Por invadir sua privacidade. Será uma reunião entre amigos.

Olhe este quarto. O que acha dele? E desta paisagem? Já viu algo assim? Olhe este pôr-do-sol. Gosta disso?

Sim, claro que gosto. É tudo lindo. Estonteante. Maravilhoso — falou ela, com ar desanimado.

Nunca viajou em férias antes, Gina. Você mesma me disse isso — falou Draco, com gentileza. — Quando agendei esta viagem, o fiz pensando em você. Por que não coloca sua timidez de lado por um momento e tenta encarar as próximas duas semanas como o que elas realmente serão? Garanto que terá uma revelação.

Sei que só me convidou por sentir pena de mim.

Acho que essa colocação é inadequada.

Mas é basicamente isso, não?

Senti apenas que lhe devia algo, por tê-la privado de suas tão sonhadas férias. Isso não é crime, é?

Draco possuía uma forma sedutora de escolher as palavras e de dizê-las. Todo aquele poder de persuasão a estava afetando.

Não é crime, eu sei, mas entenda meu ponto de vista.

Sei que está preocupada.

Gostaria que parasse de concluir os raciocínios por mim — protestou Gina. — Posso muito bem me expressar sozinha.

Ele riu, fitando-a com intensidade.

Está com medo de encarar meus amigos, só por que nunca os viu.

Você não se sentiria assim? — desafiou ela.

Não.

Desculpe-me, mas acho que não trouxe nenhuma medalha de bravura na minha bolsa!

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Gina sentiu-se tão alarmada que quase recuou para o canto do quarto.

Assim é bem melhor — disse ele.

O quê?

Um pouco de fúria, em lugar de assumir passi vamente que tudo deu errado, sem nem mesmo tentar. Bem, amanhã todos nós comeremos em nossos quartos, depois nos encontraremos no iate ao meio-dia e meia. Quer que venhamos buscá-la ou você prefere andar por aí e depois chegar lá sozinha?

Quantas pessoas estarão no iate? — indagou ela, franzindo o cenho.

Apenas seis. Nós dois, um cliente, que por acaso é meu melhor amigo, sua esposa e filha, e também uma prima distante da minha família.

Prima distante?

Isso. Há algum grau de parentesco em um lugar qualquer de nossas árvores genealógicas, mas é tão dis tante que nunca conseguimos ter certeza de qual é a ligação correta. Então nos tratamos por primos. E ela está na viagem como um favor de família aos pais dela.

Oh.

E você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Que pergunta?

Sorrindo com sinceridade, Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Por Deus, Gina, espero que um dia me leve até lá.

Até onde?

Até o mundo em que você vive. Com certeza não é o planeta Terra.

Muito obrigada pelo comentário delicado — retorquiu ela, com ar indignado.

Isso não foi um insulto - garantiu ele, ainda sorrindo. — Gostaria de saber como consegue se man ter sobre seus próprios pés.

Teria ele decorado cada frase que haviam dito no dia do acidente, quatro meses antes? - Gina se perguntou.

Irei encontrá-los no iate.

Está bem — concordou Draco, passando a expli car como se chegava lá.

Em seguida, ele se despediu com um sorriso e a deixou só.

Ainda trêmula, Gina mal conseguiu acreditar que estivesse ali. Sentando-se na cama, tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Parecia impossível que um acidente do destino a houvesse levado até aquele lugar.

Na manhã seguinte, após o desjejum, Gina vestiu um discreto biquíni preto e foi até a praia. Escolhendo uma área deserta, estendeu a toalha e cobriu-se de protetor solar, antes de se deitar.

Assim que olhou para aquele lindo céu azul, qual quer arrependimento que ainda estivesse alimentando com relação à viagem simplesmente desapareceu.

Era impossível ter pensamentos tristes diante de tanta beleza. O céu parecia imaculado. O mar calmo, de água limpa e translúcida, brilhava com um azul inacreditável. A areia era branca e fofa, parecendo um convite para se deitar. O ruído das ondas era o som que se ouvia, misturado ao canto distante de alguns pássaros.

Estava totalmente relaxada, sabendo que teria mais de quatro horas livres até se apresentar ao iate. Foi então que ouviu a voz de Draco.

— Deduzi que a encontraria por aqui. E bom tomar cuidado. O sol daqui é terrível, principalmente para alguém com a pele clara como a sua.

Gina se sentou no mesmo instante, como se houvesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Fitou aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam tão brilhantes quanto o céu ilu minado pelo sol.

Draco estava apenas com um calção de banho, e trazia uma toalha jogada sobre o ombro.

Abalada pela visão daquele peito nu, musculoso e bronzeado, desviou o olhar. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, falou:

Sei disso. Estou usando um protetor solar adequado.

Muito previdente.

Draco estendeu a toalha ao lado da dela, e deitou-se de lado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou Gina, mantendo o rosto virado em outra direção e os olhos fe chados, por trás dos óculos escuros.

Estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir a res piração dele em sua face. A sensação era tão envolvente e sensual que a impedia de pensar com clareza.

— Fui procurá-la, mas não a encontrei em seu quarto. Então deduzi que deveria estar aqui. Este lugar é lindo, não acha? — Estendendo a mão, retirou os óculos do rosto dela. — Isso. Assim está melhor. Gosto de ver os olhos das pessoas com quem converso.

Pode fazer o favor de devolver meus óculos? Ao encará-lo, descobriu-o sorrindo.

Não vai voltar a colocá-los.

Isso é uma ordem?

Se fosse, iria me obedecer?

Não.

— Foi o que pensei — falou ele, com tranquilidade.

— É por isso que vou guardá-los por enquanto, se não se importa.

Gina o olhou nos olhos, com ar indignado, o que o levou a rir mais uma vez.

— Mas que grande variedade de expressões você tem — continuou Draco, com ar de divertimento. — Qual sua idade?

Mesmo desejando responder que aquilo não era do interesse dele, Gina não conseguiu fazê-lo - Estava fa lando com seu anfitrião, e devia demonstrar um mí nimo de educação.

Vinte e quatro.

Pansy está com dezenove, mas parece décadas mais velha do que você. Ah, não me olhe assim, isso foi um elogio.

Sinto muito, mas não faço a menor ideia sobre quem você está falando — disse Gina, deixando claro que também não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber a resposta.

— Pansy é minha prima distante — explicou ele.

Mantendo-se em silêncio um instante, ela pensou no que iria encontrar pela frente. O poderoso cliente e amigo com sua esposa pretensiosa e uma filha precoce e mimada. Pansy, sofisticada e com histórico edu cacional e familiar, segura de si mesma e madura. Draco, esbanjando charme e autoridade. E ela própria: a atropelada.

Por que veio até aqui? — perguntou, com polidez. — Não precisa cuidar do iate? Certificar-se de que há suprimentos e combustível? E se as cordas, peças e tudo o mais estão no lugar?

Espero que sua pergunta não esteja indicando uma dispensa polida da minha presença.

Isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça.

Mas que alívio — ironizou Draco, fazendo um gesto teatral, antes de se sentar e ficar sério. — Na verdade, estava preocupado em saber se está tudo bem com você.

Por que não estaria?

Digamos que parece estar receosa diante da pers pectiva de se tornar cativa dos canibais que acha que convidei para esta viagem.

Muito engraçado.

Não, nem um pouco. Eu só queria encontrá-la para deixar claro que só convidei pessoas gentis e que não precisa se preocupar com elas.

— Obrigada — respondeu Gina, sentindo-se tola por estar quase hipnotizada pela aura de sensuali dade que ele emanava. — Sinto por ontem à noite, mas fiquei bastante decepcionada com a descoberta do mal-entendido.

Percebi — murmurou Draco. — E espero que pare de agradecer e de se desculpar a cada instante.

Sinto muito — disse ela automaticamente, rindo ao perceber o que fizera.

Contou a seu chefe sobre a viagem?

Bem... Mais ou menos. Disse apenas que preci sava de uma pausa para me recuperar, pois estava cansada demais. O que não deixa de ser verdade.

Mas não explicou detalhes. Acha que ele não entenderia?

E provável que não. Não condiz com meu com portamento normal.

Na verdade, Harry iria ficar em choque. Desde que a contratara, cinco anos antes, sempre admirara a re tidão e a capacidade dela de não se render a impulsos.

Não está acostumada a se arriscar? — indagou Draco.

Acho que não — murmurou ela, desviando o olhar mais uma vez.

Invadi algum assunto pessoal? Por que é tão mis teriosa a seu próprio respeito? — perguntou ele, fa zendo-a encará-lo com um leve toque de seus dedos no queixo delicado.

Não sou misteriosa.

Deveria tentar se ouvir, uma vez ou outra. Talvez mude de opinião.

Ao vê-la ficar em silêncio, Draco devolveu-lhe os óculos escuros e se levantou de repente, sacudindo a areia da toalha, antes de colocá-la de novo sobre o ombro. A leve contração daqueles músculos foi suficiente paradeixá-la em uma espécie de transe de admiração.

Tem certeza de que sabe chegar ao iate? — per guntou ele, voltando a usar um tom casual.

Sei.

Então devo vê-la em torno das doze e trinta.

Sim, senhor — respondeu Gina, prestando conti nência e esforçando-se para sorrir.

Olhando-a com ar pensativo, ele ficou alguns ins tantes em silêncio, como se estivesse ponderando sobre algo que não pensara antes. Logo depois voltou a falar, franzindo levemente o cenho.

— Promete que não vai fugir em nenhum voo antes disso? Não, não. Nem precisa responder. Sei que não vai fazer isso. Aposto que está tão curiosa quanto receosa sobre o que vai acontecer. Por isso vai ficar. É uma experiência nova para você. Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender. Acredite em mim.

Enquanto o observava se afastar, sem nenhuma pressa, desfilando aquele corpo monumental e perfeito pela praia semideserta, Gina começou a se questionar em pensamento. "Como ele pode ter tanta certeza? Eu mesma tenho minhas dúvidas!"

Enquanto caminhava pela marina, em direção ao iate, podia sentir a mesma pressão no estômago que lhe fora comum no primeiro dia de aula, em cada nova escola. Uma sensação horrível, que ela sempre tivera de encarar pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por ano.

Todos pareciam estar no convés, menos Draco. Con tudo, alguém deve tê-lo chamado, pois ele apareceu como que por encanto. Ainda sem camisa, dirigiu-se ao ponto de embarque para recebê-la.

Ao se aproximar dele, Gina sentiu imediatamente a força daquela presença enérgica.

Espero não estar atrasada — disse, assim que Draco estendeu a mão e pegou a mala dela, sorrindo com ar de divertimento.

Temos um programa de navegação, mas não so mos obrigados a segui-lo à risca. Essa é uma das gran des vantagens de se sair de férias dessa forma. Nós a teríamos esperado, se fosse necessário.

Virou-se e colocou a mala no convés, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a embarcar. O gesto foi feito de uma maneira sedutora e provocante, como se ele a estivesse convidando para a cama, e não para subir a bordo do barco.

Sentindo que suas pernas não queriam colaborar, Gina se esforçou para seguir em frente sem fraquejar. Mas, assim que recuperou o equilíbrio dentro da em barcação, soltou a mão dele com rapidez.

Aproximaram-se da proa, onde o pequeno círculo de amigos estava reunido. Todos com roupas de banho, deitados sobre espreguiçadeiras, com copos de bebida ou de refresco nas mãos.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela respirou fundo e acompanhou as apresentações. Gregório, Astoria, a menina de nove anos, Sarah e, por fim, Pansy.

Agora vou mostrar a cabine a Gina — anunciou Draco com presteza, antes de se virar para ela. — O que quer beber? Pensamos em nos refrescar e almoçar aqui mesmo, antes de zarparmos.

Qualquer coisa — respondeu ela, com simpatia, tentando parecer natural.

Eu não deixaria essa opção em aberto — disse Astoria, rindo. — Meu marido pode interpretar isso como um convite para testar um de seus letais co quetéis caseiros em você, o que poderia estragar sua viagem.

Gregório riu também, e protestou diante do comentário. Pelo menos o sorriso de Gina se tornou natural antes de ela responder, observando o copo de Sarah, que parecia ser a única bebida inocente sendo consumida.

Nesse caso, fico com um suco de frutas.

Sábia decisão — comentou Astoria.

Mas um pouco antiquada — acrescentou Pansy, que nada dissera desde que fora apresentara.

Havia estendido a mão, mas nem se sentira na obri gação de sorrir, voltando a se ocupar de seu banho de sol assim que Gina se afastara meio passo.

Se era prima de Draco, parecia difícil notar alguma semelhança. Tinha os cabelos Negros, e as sobrancelhas castanhas. A pele apresentava um bronzeado impecável, mas podia-se notar que ela era naturalmente muito clara. Só o que tinham em comum era a beleza exótica.

— Não a confunda, Pansy — advertiu Draco, co locando um leve tom de autoridade em seu jeito divertido. — Volte para seu banho de sol.

Pansy retirou os óculos escuros e revelou lindos olhos verdes, que o fitaram de maneira fatal.

Tenho certeza de que Gina não precisa de alguém como você para defendê-la — disse a jovem, fran zindo o cenho e se dirigindo em seguida para a re cém-chegada. — Ou precisa?

Com certeza, não — respondeu Gina, desconcer tada. — Sempre fui capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

Assim é que se fala — disse Gregório, em tom de aprovação, logo atrás dela. — Uma verdadeira mulher do século vinte!

Gina se virou para ele, aliviada, e observou o sorriso provocante de Astória, que completou:

— E o mais impressionante é ouvir tais palavras da boca de meu marido, um verdadeiro homem anti quado do século dezoito!

Todos riram da brincadeira, enquanto Sarah, sem desviar os olhos de seu livro de aventuras, sorriu de maneira tranquila, como faziam os adultos ao achar graça da infantilidade das crianças.

— Então, minha cara, que tipo de suco prefere? — perguntou Gregório, levantando-se com preguiça, parecendo não se importar com o detalhe de estar muitos quilos além de seu peso.

Talvez aquela fosse uma das conquistas masculinas ao se passar dos quarenta anos. Deixar de se preocupar com a vaidade, pensou Gina.

Há opções de escolha? — indagou, surpresa.

Laranja, melancia, manga, abacaxi e tangerina.

Oh! Suco de manga seria maravilhoso — optou ela, empolgada.

É mesmo? Então vou fazer um para mim também. Acho que nunca bebi suco de manga até hoje — in formou Greg, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Posso levá-la para dentro agora? — interrompeu Draco, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Ou a discussão sobre o suco vai continuar?

Não precisa ser tão sarcástico, Draco — disse Astoria, fazendo-o rir.

Gina sentiu a mão dele em seu braço e, no instante seguinte, estava sendo conduzida para baixo, embar cação adentro.

O iate era enorme e tinha uma decoração caríssima. Ela observava tudo com curiosidade e, ao parar diante de uma cabine, perguntou:

Este iate é seu?

Sim, é. Gostou?

Claro, é incrível! Parece uma casa. Nunca pensei que iates pudessem ser tão grandes por dentro. — Sentindo o rosto corar, olhou-o com firmeza. — Acha que sou diferente das pessoas com quem está acostu mado, não é? Devo ser mesmo, pois não estou habi tuada com nada disso.

Estavam muito próximos um do outro no estreito corredor que levava às cabines. Aquela situação a dei xava sem controle. Parecendo não ter percebido nada, Draco abriu uma porta e ambos entraram. Ele colocou a mala sobre a cama e voltou para a entrada, apoiando-se no portal.

E então?

Em uma coisa você acertou — Gina apressou-se em dizer. — Tudo isto está sendo mesmo uma revelação para mim.

Isso éótimo.

Vou desfazer as malas agora, sim?

A pergunta deveria ter sido um lembrete de que ela queria ficar sozinha, mas Draco pareceu não notar. Apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e sor riu, de forma indolente.

— Foi tão ruim quanto temia?

Incomodada por deixar transparecer sua vulnerabi lidade, Gina apenas deu de ombros.

O que quer dizer isso? — indagou ele, imitando-a no gesto.

Astoria e Greg são pessoas adoráveis.

E Pansy?

— Ela não se parece nem um pouco com você.

Limitara-se a responder apenas aquilo por mera educação, pois não gostara nem um pouco da prima dele. Havia uma aura de falsidade e de egoísmo irra diando ao redor de Pansy.

— Você terá de desculpá-la — falou Draco. — Como já disse, ela só está aqui como um favor aos pais dela, que a consideram uma pessoa muito difícil de se lidar.

— E acharam que você é a pessoa ideal para domesticá-la?

Ele riu diante das implicações daquela observação.

— Nada tão otimista, posso garantir. Nem sequer me considero apto à tarefa de endireitar a vida das pessoas. Só não deixe que ela a incomode com aquele tipo de comentário sórdido, sim?

Obrigada pelo conselho — respondeu Gina, com frieza, começando a se cansar de ser considerada in defesa. — Manterei isso em mente.

Não tive intenção de aborrecê-la.

Claro que não. Só estava demonstrando gratidão. Muito obrigada.

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — resmungou Draco, passando a mão pelos cabelos, com impaciência. — Quando é que vai parar de ser tão grata?

Mas é como me sinto.

Desfaça as malas — disse ele.

Sem perceber, Gina se aproximou dele e pousou a mão sobre aquele braço forte, apenas por um segundo.

Não fique bravo.

Então pare de agir como se eu estivesse fazendo um favor gigantesco ao convidá-la para viajar comigo. Pelo que me lembro, não era bem gratidão o que estava sentindo ontem, quando descobriu que estaria em um iate, num cruzeiro de seis pessoas, em vez de seiscentas.

Sim, é verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, foi muita cortesia de sua parte me convidar para vir junto.

Fui o responsável por estragar suas férias ante riores, lembra-se?

Não foi bem assim. Além disso, a maioria das pes soas não se preocuparia em me recompensar desta forma.

— Talvez porque a maioria das pessoas não tem o dinheiro para fazê-lo — murmurou Draco, observando-a, esperando pela próxima reação dela.

— Como posso argumentar quanto a isso?

Gina o encarou e desviou o olhar, sentindo que estava respirando depressa e começando a suar nas mãos.

Por que tinha aquele tipo de reação quando estava perto dele? Seria algo físico ou intelectual?

Sempre soubera que era uma mulher inteligente. Nesse caso, por que ficava tão excitada na presença dele, se sabia tratar-se de alguém além de seu al cance? Era óbvio que viviam em mundos diferentes, e seria muito tola se achasse que poderiam unir suas realidades.

É por isso que está reagindo dessa forma? Acha que minha riqueza a coloca em algum tipo de desvan tagem? Ou éporque está insegura sobre si mesma?

Não estou insegura! — negou ela. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, se mal me conhece?

O silêncio de Draco pareceu uma canção de vitória em meio à discussão.

E isso não é da sua conta — murmurou Gina, cruzando os braços e afastando-se dele. — Fui convi dada para vir até aqui e aceitei seu convite. Fora isso, minha vida não lhe diz respeito.

Você consegue se abrir com alguém, ou está sem pre se escondendo nessa carapaça de silêncio, deixando o resto da humanidade conduzir o rumo do mundo?

Posso desfazer minhas malas agora?

Assim que tiver respondido à minha pergunta — exigiu Draco.

—- Você é muito curioso — disse ela. — Não gosto de ser objeto de curiosidade. Não me interessa quanto dinheiro tenha. Já disse que riqueza não determina o valor de uma pessoa para mim. Mas é claro que aqui, sou eu quem está fora do meio. Não sei como agir, nem o que esperam que eu diga. Nunca precisei con viver nesse tipo de ambiente.

— O que acha de ser você mesma?

— Pensei que não gostasse disso, já que sendo eu mesma acabo me tornando misteriosa e reservada.

 _Touché!_ — concluiu Draco, sorrindo. — Agora vou deixá-la em paz para que desfaça sua mala. Vista uma roupa de banho e suba quando estiver pronta.

Era o que eu pretendia fazer. Ou melhor, sim senhor, capitão!

Desse jeito vou acabar pensando que você me considera um ditador. Não quero que isso aconteça.

Como queria que ela o considerasse, então?

Ao sentar-se na cama, já sozinha, pensou mais sobre a questão. Talvez Draco quisesse que ela o considerasse como um benfeitor? Um herói? Ou um homem?

Então começou a desfazer a mala, sem querer ter chance de pensar mais sobre aquilo. A última coisa que pretendia era ver Draco como homem. Já era su ficientemente difícil resistir àquele charme intenso e àquele corpo másculo e viril.

Ao voltar ao convés, minutos depois, encontrou seu copo de suco colocado sobre uma mesinha, infelizmente ao lado de Pansy. Havia também uma bandeja de sanduíches, e todos já haviam comido.

Deitados ao sol, o grupo havia se rendido ao calor. Sarah estava à sombra, cochilando. Astoria parecia ab sorta na leitura de um livro, fazendo alguns comen tários sobre o assunto que Draco e Grag discutiam, no ponto mais afastado do convés.

Assim que se sentou para pegar o suco, ouviu a voz de Pansy, quase em um murmúrio.

Achei que vocês dois demoraram muito lá dentro. Draco só ia lhe mostrar a cabine.

Hum?.

O que estavam fazendo? — indagou Pansy, rindo de maneira hostil.

Fazendo? Nada. Por quê?

Céus, será que Draco costumava levar para a cama qualquer mulher que ficasse sozinha com ele por mais de três segundos? - Gina pensou em perguntar.

Pansy deu de ombros e fez uma expressão de in diferença, espalhando mais bronzeador pelo corpo.

Só estava pensando. É que Draco precisa de proteção.

É mesmo? Sinto muito, mas não foi bem isso o que reparei.

Ele me explicou por que a convidou para o cru zeiro — disse Pansy, em tom baixo.

E mesmo?

Sim. Algo sobre George tê-la atropelado no estacionamento do aeroporto. Ele ficou com pena e a con vidou para nos acompanhar.

O que foi muita gentileza da parte dele — res pondeu Gina, tentando se manter calma e lembrar-se de que era apenas uma hóspede naquele iate.

Concordo plenamente. Por isso mesmo não quero vê-la tirando vantagem disso.

Por que não vai direto ao ponto? Se é que existe um. Não gosto muito de jogos desse tipo.

Pansy se virou de lado para encará-la e prendeu os óculos escuros no alto da cabeça.

— O ponto é que Draco é uma presa muito interessante, e eu não gostaria de vê-la tendo segundas intenções com relação a ele.

A acusação parecia tão infundada que Gina demorou um minuto para perceber que não se tratara de uma brincadeira.

— Nesse caso, deixe-me tranquilizá-la. Seu primo está perfeitamente a salvo de mim. Não me importa o quanto ele seja desejável pelos seus padrões, mas achei seu comentário um verdadeiro insulto.

A expressão de Pansy demonstrou que ela pretendia transformar a conversa em uma pequena discussão, mas Sarah despertou e começou a brincar perto delas, chamando Astoria para ver o que estava fazendo.

A conversa se generalizou, e Pansy voltou a se recostar na espreguiçadeira, retomando seu banho de sol.

Grata pelo que acontecera, Gina foi até a ponta da proa para olhar o oceano. Draco e Greg haviam se dirigido para a cabine de comando e estavam condu zindo o iate lentamente para alto-mar.

Astoria se aproximou e se debruçou sobre o parapeito da proa, ao lado de Gina. As duas começaram a falar sobre trivialidades. Em certo momento, o assunto vol tou-se para Draco.

Ele passa a maior parte do tempo viajando para fora do país — confidenciava Astoria, no momento em que ambas ouviram a voz dele.

Espero que não estejam falando de mim. E mui to feio fazer comentários sobre o anfitrião na ausên cia dele.

A esposa de Greg riu, virando-se para Draco.

Você deveria ficar grato. Só estava contando as coisas boas a seu respeito.

Isso é verdade? — perguntou ele, voltando-se para Gina e sorrindo com ar desconfiado.

Sim, com certeza — confirmou ela, sorrindo tam bém. — Acabei de saber que você é muito trabalhador e que passa a maior parte do tempo de um lado para o outro, viajando a negócios.

Descrito assim eu acabaria sendo confundido com uma formiga — disse Draco, rindo e olhando para a velha amiga, ao fingir um certo ar de protesto.

— Acho que posso apontar algumas diferenças básicas — respondeu Astoria, afastando-se e rindo alto.

Ela é muito divertida, não? — perguntou Gina, encarando-o.

Sim. Nos conhecemos há muito tempo. É uma amizade antiga.

Quanto tempo ainda falta para aportarmos outra vez?

Não muito.

Costuma viajar assim todos os anos, com seus melhores amigos?

Apenas de um tempo para cá. Amizades, nesse círculo social, precisam ser muito bem selecionadas e cultivadas. É preciso muita habilidade e treinamento para ser bem-sucedido. Mas, como você mesma disse, essa é uma arte da qual não precisou até hoje. Imagino que seria mesmo inútil em uma estufa de plantas — disse Draco, tentando dirigir a conversa para assuntos relacionados a ela. Porém, provocou uma reação ime diata de fuga.

Com certeza. O mar daqui é lindo, não? Meu pai trabalhou na Escócia algum tempo, mas aquela região nem se compara a esta.

Imagino que não. O que ele fazia?

Era biólogo.

E sua mãe?

Era a esposa de um biólogo.

E você era a filha de um biólogo.

Acertou em cheio! — concordou Gina, forçando outra mudança de assunto.

— Sabe, o mar da Escócia éassustador, mesmo quando está calmo.

E o daqui é azul, brilhante e convidativo, mas não pense que não há perigos escondidos por toda parte.

Ouvi Astoria explicando isso para Sarah.

Sim, elas falam muito sobre isso. Sabe, com o tipo de vida que seus pais levavam, não entendo por que não a enviaram para um colégio interno. Seria uma boa oportunidade de ter um grupo de amigos e um lugar estável para morar. .

Eu odiaria um internato. Além disso, quando meu pai estava exercitando sua faceta de biólogo marinho, ensinou-me muito sobre os oceanos. Foi uma das fases mais felizes da minha vida. Não sei por que insiste em pensar que tive uma infância ruim.

Ora, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Seu in teresse por plantas vem do gosto de seu pai pela vida selvagem?

Acho que sim. Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Por que está me fazendo todas essas perguntas? Não lhe fiz nenhuma até agora.

— Pois sinta-se à vontade para fazê-las — falou Draco, esbanjando charme.

— Não quero fazer nenhuma. Não estou interessada.

Ao falar, Gina olhou sobre o ombro dele e avistou Pansy, deitada ao sol. Com certeza ela acabaria tendo uma insolação, se não parasse de vigiá-los.

Hum... Onde estão Astoria e Sarah? — perguntou Gina, olhando em volta.

Estão no deque inferior, em algum lugar. A me nina não pode ficar tempo demais exposta ao sol e ao mormaço marinho, e eles não querem que ela se sinta sozinha. Mas, responda-me mais uma coisa: por que não foi para a universidade?

Gina suspirou. Não era nada agradável ser investi gada daquele jeito. Sentia-se como uma cobaia sob a mira de um microscópio.

Se quer mesmo saber, meus pais morreram quan do eu estava no colegial, e mal pude completá-lo. Tive de começar a trabalhar e me sustentar. Tudo o que realmente precisava era de um lar estável e de um bom emprego. Consegui isso e estou feliz.

Compreensível.

Oh, que bom que pensa assim — retrucou ela, com sarcasmo, virando-se para encará-lo. — Sinto-me bem melhor. Mas, e você? Parece-me que gosta muito de citar minhas inadequações. Existe algo que o faça sentir-se deslocado?

Não — respondeu ele, lentamente. — Acho que não.

Que sorte a sua, não? Passeando pela vida em um carro com motorista, viajando de um país a outro para encontros importantes, fazendo cruzeiros parti culares em seu próprio iate, quando bem entende... Creio que haja muitas mulheres também, todas lin díssimas e ansiosas de conquistá-lo. O que mais está faltando para completar sua vida?

Se decidira demonstrar toda sua indignação, Gina deveria estar preparada para sustentar aquela con versa até onde quer que fosse. Só que não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria isso. Felizmente, porém, o barco diminuiu a velocidade, e eles repararam que es tavam se aproximando de Bequia, a primeira parada do cruzeiro.

Astoria subiu para o convés, trazendo Sarah con sigo. Aproximaram-se lentamente, esboçando sor risos inocentes.

Não pense que esta conversa está terminada — sussurrou Draco, em um tom que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

Isso é uma ameaça?

Uma promessa — garantiu ele, colocando-se em movimento para preparar a atracagem.

Pansy não se moveu até que o barco parasse por completo, quando então se levantou e colocou uma blu sa de seda sobre o biquíni.

Sua falta de excitação demonstrava que estava acos tumada com viagens daquela natureza. Ou talvez, em seu círculo social, não fosse permitido demonstrar qual quer explosão emocional, por algo tão simples quanto um cruzeiro por ilhas tropicais.

Astoria informou Gina de que ficariam duas noites em Bequia e então seguiriam viagem. Recebera o conselho de levar apenas o mínimo necessário para poder tomar banhos de mar e se bronzear. Se precisasse de algo mais, bastaria voltar para o barco e pegar.

Colocou o que julgava necessário em sua bolsa menor e acompanhou o grupo até o hotel. Fizeram o percurso em dois táxis. Por sorte, ficara junto de Astoria e de Sarah, enquanto Greg, Draco e Pansy seguiram no outro veículo No trajeto, explicou algumas coisas sobre plan tas tropicais pare Sarah, que parecia haver nascido com uma queda por estudos da natureza. Talvez viesse a se tornar uma bióloga, no futuro.

Quando se encontraram no saguão, Pansy anun ciou que iria se bronzear à beira da piscina.

Tanto sol vai lhe fazer mal — avisou Sarah, em tom preocupado.

Talvez faça mal para você — respondeu Pansy, em tom de escárnio —, mas não para mim. Quero voltar a Londres em condição de mostrar um bronzeado digno de quem passou duas semanas nos trópicos.

— Mas a cor de sua pele já está maravilhosa! — exclamou Astoria, recebendo um dar de ombros indiferente.

Assim que Pansy se afastou, indo para o quarto se preparar para outro banho de sol, Draco se virou para Gina e falou:

E então? O que pretende fazer agora?

Acho que vou para a praia. Quer vir comigo, Sa rah? — convidou ela, dirigindo-se à menina.

Claro que sim!

— Mas apenas por meia hora — advertiu Astoria.  
As duas acenaram em concordância e saíram juntas.  
Logo depois, enquanto colhiam conchas, a garotinha

reclamou:

— Mamãe se preocupa demais comigo.

— Claro que sim. Trata-se de sua mãe, e ela a ama. A minha vivia me alertando sobre picadas de insetos e plantas venenosas.

A menina riu, como se aquilo fosse inimaginável e terrível.

Mais tarde, ao voltar para o hotel, flagrou-se olhando na direção da piscina, ansiosa de avistar Draco.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria estar interessada, ficou frustrada por não encontrá-lo, e mais ainda por estar curiosa.

O melhor que poderia fazer era dar um mergulho no mar. O céu estava limpo e a areia morna. Depois de vestir sua roupa de banho, seguiu na direção mais deserta da praia, caminhando até que não houvesse mais ninguém em seu campo de visão.

Então entrou no mar e se pôs a nadar. Primeiro se afastou da praia e depois começou a acompanhar a orla. Ao chegar a uma boa distância, parou para ad mirar a paisagem. Jamais vira algo tão belo. O branco amarelado da areia dividia a linha do mar da vegetação exuberante. O céu parecia um gigantesco cenário, per feitamente azul.

Ao nadar de volta e sair da água, encontrou Draco sentado sobre a toalha dele, com os braços cruzados e um ar muito sério.

O que pensa que está fazendo? — ele perguntou com impaciência, levantando-se assim que a viu se aproximar.

O quê? Do que está falando?

Responda! — exigiu Draco.

— Nadando, ora! Qual é o problema? Fiz algo errado?  
Gina não estava entendendo. O que teria acontecido?

Por que ele estava tão tenso?

Olhe á sua volta. Quem está por perto?

Ninguém.

Isso mesmo. A praia está vazia, não é?

Sim. Deve ser mais tarde do que pensei. Que oras são? Deixei meu relógio no hotel quando me tro quei para vir para cá.

O horário não importa. O que quero saber é o que pensa que está fazendo, vindo nadar sem ninguém por perto.

Oh, é isso? A água aqui é bastante calma — explicou Gina, notando que a expressão dele continuava severa.

E se você tivesse algum problema enquanto es tivesse distante da praia?

Não aconteceu nada. Além do mais, sou uma óti ma nadadora.

Em uma situação de imprevisto, isso não quer dizer nada — protestou Draco.

Ouça — disse ela, tentando ser razoável. — Sinto muito se o deixei preocupado, mas eu estava em per feita segurança. Além disso, meu bem-estar não lhe diz respeito. Já sou bem crescidinha, e posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Ao acabar de falar, Gina pegou a toalha e a estendeu em outra posição sentando-se sobre ela, de frente para o mar. Esperava que ele recolhesse a dele e partisse.

Notou então que o sol estava se pondo, e que a noite chegaria em poucos minutos.

Para sua surpresa, Draco se sentou a seu lado, olhando-a de tal modo que a fez lembrar de que estava usando um biquíni minúsculo, que revelava boa parte de seu corpo curvilíneo e sensual.

Sempre dera um jeito de esconder seus dotes físicos. Sentia-se pouco à vontade em ficar exposta, e não que ria que gostassem dela por ter um corpo escultural. Optava por comprar apenas roupas largas e evitava usar saias curtas. As pernas bem torneadas e a cintura fina já chamavam muita atenção quando era preciso usar bermuda.

Porém, estava se sentindo nua diante dele, usando apenas aquele ínfimo traje de banho.

— Oh... Então pode cuidar de si mesma, não é?

— Claro que posso. Mas agora está escurecendo. Acho que devemos voltar para o hotel.

Gina começou a se levantar, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso.

Ainda não.

O que pensa que está fazendo? — protestou ela.

Ainda não estou pronto para deixá-la ir. Acabou de dizer que está bem crescidinha e que pode cuidar de si mesma, não é? Nesse caso, por que não prova?

- _AAAA Esta bom por ae! Kkk_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desde gigantesco capitulo kkk_

 _Achei muito pequeno o anterior, por isso resolvi aumentar um pouco..._

 _Obrigada leitoras pelo apoio até o próximo capitulo!_

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

" _ **Ela não soube o que responder. Era difícil pensar com clareza, sentindo aquela mão forte massageá-la com tan ta destreza. Podia senti-lo respirar mais intensamente, como se estivesse tão ansioso quando ela própria.**_

 _ **Era fascinante estar quase em contato com aquele peito másculo, totalmente nu, emanando calor enquan to se expandia e se contraía a cada fôlego.**_

 _ **Os dedos fortes se enlaçaram entre seus cabelos, e ela se viu sem defesa. O instinto passou a dominá-la, e seus braços se cruzaram automaticamente em torno do pescoço dele. Como podia ser traída por seu próprio corpo, de uma forma tão explícita?"**_

 **ATÉ A PROXIMA SEMANA**

 **Dia 22/04/2018**


End file.
